Daily Encounters
Daily Walk The usual as always, a good morning breeze, the sun shinning and the people of Rukongai greeting each other. In the first district Junrinan, people were kind, greeting each other and lawful, lucky to be born there no doubt. One particular young looking bisho- I mean man, wearing an awfully fancy black suit and black hat with a white ribbon across it, a bow tie on his neck, purple eyes and black pupils but most distinctively, his smile, his soft looking smile that just didn't change, yes that man did stand out quite alot compared to what others wore around this district, would make him called a Ryoka and attacked by Shinigami and perhaps killed along the road. However, this young man, Kaenjin Ouma, already came to this place more than once, this is actually the 58 time he is taking a daily walk, the people got used to him because he had done nothing wrong and showed no signs of threat, but above all that, was the fact they couldn't understand a word he spoke, saying something about a goat creating barbeque or something of the kind. Kaenjin sat on top of a roof, the people didn't see him yet also didn't mind him at the same time, what was this man thinking? If it was breaking into Soul Society than...oh wait that is what he's planning. Wanting to gain formal knowledge of Kidō after his unwanted Hollowifcation and escaping his execution centuries ago, he is no longer recognized by anyone, all that Kaenjin wished is to gain more knowledge of Kidō. Kaenjin rested his head on his hand, sighing, while looking into the distance, he wondered how to get in and out without being detected "Shouldn't you leave? It has been over 7 hours, we usually leave after 3" A voice, a calm and aloof voice with no emotions spoke to him, within his head, it was Weiss, the cause of his "Hollowfication". Even though he doesn't care about what happens, Weiss still bothered asking Kaenjin a question "If pigs could fly I'd open a caravan that sells bananas" But sadly that is Weiss' answer, not expecting much of an answer from Kaenjin anyways Weiss has decided to stay silent but not without one last warning "Even if they won't detect you, they can more or less start detecting me soon enough, I actually think some of the souls here are starting to get more...distant from you" Weiss said before staying silent again, while Kaenjin kept thinking. --- Surrounded by the scrolls that were known as her confines, Midori had closed her eyes and been reading through their spiritual signature. Each was embedded with knowledge from Kidō Masters of ancient times, of eons ago that Midori had recently discovered. She had been isolated from others, wishing to learn even more about the arts that she was so passionate about. Yet she had sensed something strange...something hollow and was it...white? Her glistening aqua eyes had opened, and she looked towards the south. Behind her it seemed a strange force was emanating, had it been someone she knew of? Did she really need to bother to register all people who attempted to assassinate or learn from her? She thought not. But she stood, and began to walk towards the destination that she had sensed beforehand. Her soft steps brought about a slight twirl of wind, and suddenly a green platform had erupted beneath her feet and she had glided through the air at a steady pace. She took in everything around her, and realized where she was heading, and who she was going to be talking to. An unusual man who wanted an audience with her. Why? She didn't know, sadly. She heard voices in the distance, and realized that the area was getting poorer by every minute she moved for...she was moving to the Zaraki district. Glaring upwards and sensing something...quite intriguing. Grinning wider and standing up, Kaenjin grabbed his hat so the wind won't blow it away. He closed his eyes and calculated the distance between where he is to the 80 district, Zaraki. In an instant, Kaenjin disappeared and reappeared seconds later in his wanted destination and waited. Still grabbing his hat, sitting down on the ground and patiently awaiting the incoming...storm. She had arrived in the district, and had noticed an emanating, slightly tamed spiritual presence within the area. The platform dispersed, and she had begun walking on the barren ground full of rotting animals and plants that simply were dying away. Midori looked north, where she found a black hat bowing towards her. All she remarked was, "May I ask who you are?" Kaenjin looked at her, standing up and formally bowing down, grabbing his hat so it doesn't fall. He stood firmly again, taking off his hat and putting it on the center of his chest, the fancy man's mouth openned, and once it will, nothing and I mean nothing, will save him from what will happen next "I went ahead to go buy me some ham for Thanksgiving and Christmas but I found a whole cow" And thus, Kaenjin's fate is sealed. Midori blankly stared at the man. She didn't evoke an emotional response, nor did she reply with words. But she decided to ask him another question. "So, what exactly did you bring me here for? I'm not going to tolerate another twisted answer, or I shall leave immediately." Her voice resonated through the atmosphere with power behind it. Midori didn't tolerate useless banter, at all. As a gentleman, or a guy dressed in a fancy black suit, Kaenjin put his hat back on, and once again openned his mouth to answer the woman standing before him "A wise mummy man once said, if you want to know more of your favorite arts, ask someone who is good at them, and give me back the remote already Two and a Half Men is starting" Kaenjin pretty much quoted most of this one and put some unndeeded words along the lines. Before he would allow Midori to reply, Kaenjin looked to the sides, only seeing Rukongai residents and criminals and violent people around him, his grin would have widened but he to not appear hostile he remained with the same expression. "Are you worried about the criminals? Do not worry. They are coming out in fear of being kidnapped by force. Do not mistake them coming out of their homes as courage. It is nothing but cowardice, something absent within very few villains. Is it within you?" Midori asked, not even bothering to be slightly intrigued at his proposition. From what she saw within the man, his talents within Kido had been prominent, but nothing extraordinary compared to what she has seen in her time. "Lady, this isn't the medievel era, speak with an ordinary modern tone, even though I myself am not to talk, considering how long I've lived" The mask is off, and Kaenjin's true nature is revealed, a calm tone, with a bit of sarcasm, his nonchalant way of speech. It is now known that he was merely checking to see if no one important was around "I'm sorry If I was too unclear, I was just searching for a way to get into Soul Society libraries and learn more about Kido, it's my favorite arts above everything else a Shinigami can do, though I failed at becoming a full fledge Shinigami. So, your summoning was unintentional miss" With that happening now, the random rants of Kaenjin were seen as obvious lies and mere acting. "Access to documents? Sadly, you won't get those. These are strictly prohibited to certain denizens of the Kidō Corps and Gotei 13, so you shall not be given access. However, if you do know of who I am...and want to use your talent, please feel free to ask a question." Despite what it seemed, Midori hadn't been any less cold in her tone than she had been only a few moments ago. Kaenjin stared at the woman, his fingers on his chin, thinking of what to ask, what to ask, what to ask.....Well not really, he was just wasting time for his own amusement. Kaenjin pointed his index finger at Midori, stood firmly straight and grinned wider "Who may you be madam? I am Kaenjin Ouma, former Shino Academy student, failed student, practitioner of Kido, and a current resident in the Human World" After introducing himself, as manners would lead to, Midori would need to introduce herself. "What a bother. Well, I am Jinkou Midori. I am the current Kidō Corps Chief, and the most proficient practitioner of Kidō known to the Gotei 13 in the present. Anything else?" Midori replied simply. She wondered what his reaction would be, considering his apparent fondness of this art. "Oh~ Lucky me. I go and wonder how to sneak to read the Kido documents...and I meet someone of such a high caliber" Kaenjin began to circle around Midori as he looked at her, amazed by how lucky he is to encounter such an important figure "Hmm, tell me, what would it take for you to allow me to have further learning in Kido?" He bluntly asked her. Midori thought for only a moment. The man's preposition was nothing but preposterous, and she had to think of a brutal retort to intimidate him. "How would...your death sound?" Midori wasn't joking, not in the slightest. She knew the true horrors of Kidō Mastery; of the power of magical arts. This man had nothing but a slight inkling of what mastery within this field entails...it entails...your entire soul. "My death?" A giggle could be heard from Kaenjin before he retained his posture and stared at Midori "Why of course, I'd probably be screaming in pain with blood coming from my mouth while I die. Is there any other way for me to die?" Kaenjin's tone was joyful. He coughed, clearing his throat "Alright, alright, in all seriousness now. I only wish to have better understand at Kido, half what I know of the arts is self taught, hence it doesn't feel very....formal, the way I use it, and I wish to merely get rid of that informal feeling". "Informality? Formality? In Kidō there is no such thing. Magic does not require formality, all it requires is your expression. But, if that is the case, then I shall not take the first step. If this is your learning, take your own initiative." Midori told the man, and simply looked at him, blankly in the eyes. All she thought was how much of an idiot he was, and nothing more. "You're an interesting woman, may I say, you look like you know more about Kido than what a normal practitioner would. You are the Kido....what was it again? Chief?" Kaenjin took off his head and scratched his head trying to remember Midori's title, after much thinking he placed his hat back on, with its brim covering his eyes "How about, you just show me why you are the Kido Corps Chief.....hey I just remembered it" Kaenjin suggested to Midori, obviously not knowing her very well, he doesn't know what to expect. "Why should I need to show you? Perhaps you need to show me that you are worthy of being taught under me? Would that not be appropriate." Midori retorted to him, showing no reaction to the man's idiocy. "What could I do to impress someone such as you? After all, I'm only self taught in Kido, I never had someone to tell me if I was doing it right or wrong" Kaenjin said, claiming himself to be of lower class in Kido than Midori herself. "Then, I shall tell you what will impress me." Midori told him, as she breathed in, causing an aura of green spiritual energy to surround her. "Negate this." Exhaling as she spoke, the energy danced chaotically, its vibrations creating a melody which pierced into Kaenjin's ears as it surrounded him and attempted to enclose him in hallow light. A small chuckle was heard, an invisible force field appeared, it could be noticed by the small burst of wind that occured. The light faded, and the melody silenced...it was negated, just as Midori requested, Kaenjin had negated a spell by Midori. The force field faded, and Kaenjin looked at Midori "That wasn't as simple as it appeared...it took quite some out of me" Kaenjin said in an honest tone. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Ash9876